Hers, and Hers Alone
by bluecherryontheroof
Summary: When Annabeth has to come get a drunk Percy from a party, she isn't exactly thrilled; but she ends up happier than she thought possible seeing as she was just in the presence height of teenage stupidity.


Annabeth was mad.

First, Percy gets himself to a stupid high school party and now that he was drunk off his ass, and sounded as though he was about to do something more stupid than usual; Annabeth was really mad, and at this point, not afraid to show it.

The house was practically jumping from the insanely loud and obnoxious pop songs being played and she could smell the alcohol, sweat and vomit from here. Were it not for Percy being there, she would have just left, but he was so she was too.

She hopped out of the car, trying to ignore the smell as much as possible; and tried to focus on the task at hand. She quickly found out that looking for the familiar raven head in a sea of drunk and pretentious teenagers was harder than she had bargained for. She needed help.

"Um excuse me, I'm looking for someone-" The brown-haired idiot she'd just asked about Percy's whereabouts didn't even let her finish her sentence before trying to flirt with her.

"I think you've found him. Now what do you want to do with me?" Cringing slightly, she grabbed and twisted his arm, with his friends gawking as though she'd grown a second head. This was seriously what she'd expected when Percy had called an hour ago.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend and unless you want to end the night with a broken arm, I think you should either tell me where he is if you know his whereabouts or kindly let me pass without acting like such a hormonal asshole."Annabeth was a little surprised at her sudden anger and even more surprised when he squealed rather pig-like.

"Who's your boyfriend then?" His face had turned an unsightly red colour.

"Percy Jackson." His features light up and Annabeth smiled, she really didn't want to have to do this again.

"Yeah I saw him, he went upstairs with some hot redhead chick. From what I saw, you'll be needing a rebound pretty soon. I'll be happy to do the job." Her stomach dropped and her heart started beating as though she'd just ran laps. Percy wouldn't cheat on her, no matter how drunk he was right? She felt numb as though something had just severed her from the rest of the world. She let go of the idiot, no longer listening to the words spewing from his mouth.

She looked at the stairs and tried to think positive. Percy loved her, he'd said so himself, multiple times in fact. He jumped into Tartarus because of her and he couldn't have drank that much, right? With that she marched up the stairs trying desperately not to think of the alternative.

Percy did have a past with red heads, Rachel was proof, but that didn't mean he had pounced on the first red head, he was still her boyfriend. Opening the first door, her heart pounding, and her palms almost too sweaty to open the door and glanced in and shyly closed the door on the couple in a very advanced state of undress. She smiled a little before looking down at the rest of the rooms.

Two embarrassing searches later she'd reached the final door. She pressed her ear to the door and satisfied she couldn't hear any tell tale signs she opened the door.

On the bed was a red head playing with her phone and upon seeing Annabeth she raised an eyebrow before shouting in the direction of the bathroom door.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth's here!" She allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

"Annie, my stomach hurts!" She was so relieved that she hadn't even noticed he'd called her Annie and even if she had she wouldn't have minded, not now at least.

"I know it does Sweeed Brain, that's why we need to get you home." She bent over and brushed the hair off his face.

Percy hadn't cheated on her; the sentence played over in her head and was the reason for the huge grin on her face.

She turned to the red head and signalled for her to help take him to the car.

"Look at all the pretty stars. Do you think Zoë is there. Maybe she's eating ice cream. I want some. Zoë share with me!"

Laughing a little, she dumped him in the back seat before turning to the red head.

"Christina." She held out her hand and Annabeth mimicked her curt, straight-to-the-point introduction.

"Annabeth."

"Oh I know, I know basically everything about you. Percy never shuts up about you." Blushing she signalled for Christina to get in.

"No its okay, I live here. I'm just waiting for my parents to come home so my brother gets grounded." And with that she waved and sauntered back inside.

The whole drive back, Annabeth couldn't help but smile whenever she heard the snores from the back seat. Percy was and always would be hers. Now the only problem was getting him inside.


End file.
